The Little Mishaps of Three Extraordinary Men
by Gaara's Desert Rose-Hasame
Summary: Alright. Crack road ahead. This is based off the ideas of our adventures with two of my friends at ANIME NORTH who were Deidara and Sasori, hence, this story arose. I was Gaara and we had fun. but this it what we plan to do at Northern Anime Festival.....
1. Taco Bell

_Gaara sat rigid in his chair, elevated from the groud by metal and plastic attached to a square table with a red pastic cover ontop of the metal. Before him on a plastic tray lay fries, a large soda, and a chicken quesideilla (sp?!) He himself didn't want the food, watching the grease and cheese drip onto the wax wrapping underneath it. Eyeing it disgustedly, he felt arms wrap around his neck, and a sudden weight pressed on his shoulders.  
"Gaara-samaaaaa, are you going to eat that, un?!" Whined the blonde Akatsuki member, now hanging off of him like some parasite. He glanced over, now squirming beneath his touch at Deidara, his mouth watering at the site of the quesidilla. Gaara felt his stomach growl loudly in protest. He wanted food so badly, but refused to touch such greasey food. Glancing uncomfortabley at the drooling Deidara, he sighed and nudged the mexican food over to him. Deidara squealed with happiness and proceeded to eat (gobble down, in Gaara's view) the food. He glanced at Sasori, sitting across from him who was nonchalantly sipping his soda threw the white straw. Gaara promptly took his fries and ate them one by one._


	2. Starcraft

The sounds of multiple keys being pressed at once sounded from the basement. Looking up from the fridge, with a sprite in hand, Gaara frowned at the new noises. Shutting the fridge door and sticking a stick of pocky in his mouth, he proceeded down the stairs into the basement. He stared blankly at the two males crowding around the computer screen, chuckling and occasionally saying commands to each other, such as "No no! veer left! LEFT!" "I got it, brat!"

Gaara stood immobile, the pocky jutting past his lips and the unopened can of sprite in his hand, now growing colder and colder. What the heck were those two doing? Sasori and Deidara were glued to the screen, hardly noticing Gaara's presence. He didn't want to move, in case it might trigger some attack for disturbing them. Suddenly, Sasori cried out "WE GOT EM!!!" And Deidara went to give him a high five, but the puppet master ignored the suspended hand. Gloomily retuning to the screen, Deidara quickly forgot about it. The menu screen popped up and he read the words _Starcraft_ in fancy lettering. Starcraft? He thought, and shook his head disbelieving. "Computer games..." he muttered under his breath and finished his stick of pocky. Opening the can, still staring at Deidara and Sasori, the sound of it opening made them freeze. Gaara froze too, and stared at the can. 'Uh-oh...' he thought. Both turned towards him. There was a silence of three seconds.

"GAARA-SAMA!" They both cried and went to leap for him. Dropping his sprite in fear, Gaara almost made it out of the room, but two pairs of hands gripped his black cloak, dragging him back.

"NO PLEASE!!" He cried in vain. They sat him in the chair in front of the screen,

"You HAVE to check out this game! It's the best!"

"And the UFO'S!"

"Our army beat the aliens!"

"And it's in space!"

"And our army kicked butt!" Gaara couldn't even tell whose voice was whose now, and was staring fearfully at the computer screen. He himself had avoided all video/computer games for a long time, not wishing to play the games. They were complicated and the flashing lights made his head ache even more.

"Come on, we'll show you!" Deidara rapidly began clicking the mouse and a new menu appeared instantly. Gaara squeezed and eyeshut to the blinding light now coming from the screen. Some music played, and another screen came up.

For two hours, the Akatsuki members held down Gaara in the chair, making him watch every second of the computer game.

"ALRIGHT! ENOUGH! NO MOOOORE!" he cried and lept from the chair, dashing upstairs and slamming his bedroom door shut, locking it. He stood shaking and panting, leaning against the door in case they would try to force entry. How they could understand such chaos in that game was beyond him. 


End file.
